Garden of Death
by valentines-hater
Summary: She had all the pain she could take then he came and for awhile it was gone, then a single owl changed her life, and brought back more pain then ever.(Rated for self-mutilation, language, and possible drugsex references)
1. The begining

**Garden of Death**

**_Such a pretty rose_**

**_Bloody petals_**

**_Each ruby drop_**

**_Has fallen_**

**_From my wrists_**

**_Transparent stems_**

**_Salty tears_**

**_Run from the eyes_**

**_Try to escape the pain_**

**_From their keeper's conscience_**

**_But the beauty of the rose_**

**_For it never to wilt_**

**_Comes at a fee_**

**_One of torment_**

**_A life engulfed in shadows_**

**_Cast from parents and peers_**

**_Torturous thorns_**

**_Laced with poisen_**

**_Hatred_**

**_Excruciating pain_**

**_The rose in my hand_**

**_Seems peaceful_**

**_Until a thorn_**

**_Catches the skin_**

**_A pebble of crimson_**

**_Trickles down my finger_**

**_Falls onto_**

**_The dusty soil_**

**_Success_**

**_The rose lands_**

**_Straight up_**

**_Stiff_**

**_As my body_**

**_Falls limp_**

**_Dead_**

**_In my field of roses_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Ginevra Weasley crouched over the white marble in the prefects' bathroom. A bloody knife laid only a foot or twoaway. The Christmas feast was going on, no one would look for her in here. _**

**_Her own blood was all around her from the various cuts she made up and down her arms, stomach, and legs, and yet she refused to spill a tear. She had cried enough over him._**

**_'But is this better? Spilling blood over him?'_**

**_'Yes,'she answered out loud._**

**_'How?'_**

**_'I'm not spilling blood over him, or the pain he caused. I'm doing this because of my own stupidity.' _**

**_'But you were stupid because of him-' _**

**_'Shut the bloody hell up!' _**

**_She told her conscience as she slipped into darkness, not once seeing the man that stood at the door gaping at the bloody messy that was his beloved._ **

**A/N okay…I guess I shouldn't be starting a new story but I'm not the happiest person in the world at this point in time so bare with me! It'll turn out to be a short story, and hopefully get my plot bunnies working for my other two. **

**Please R&R!! And I'll try to post like really quickly!**


	2. Of potion vials and twinkly eyes

"Madam Pomfrey!" A flushed Draco Malfoy yelled as he ran into the hospital wing.

"What is it Mr. Malfoy?" She said with the tiniest hint of hostility, she had been that way ever since the hippogriff incident.

"G-Gin-Ginny Weasley!" He panted. "Blood, lots of blood! Prefects' bathroom. Knife. Not moving. Help her!" With that he passed out.

* * *

Pomfrey rushed to the prefects' bathroom, leaving Draco crumpled on the floor in the hospital wing. "Oh dear Merlin," was the only thing she said after she saw Miss Weasley.

Ginny's red hair laid sprawled out on the blood caked floor. The sliver knife lay glistening just a few feet away. Madame Pomfrey grimaced at the sight; the ever so persistent odor of strawberry bubble bath and blood did not leave Pomfrey feeling oh so well. Swallowing the ever-growing lump in her throat she rushed to the pale girl who choose to faint in her own blood.

Upon flipping her over she saw hundreds of cuts littering her body. Some had already begun to close, and stop bleeding, while others still oozed the thick irony substance.

She muttered around ten 'Scorgify's and gasped at the damage. Ginny had been very lucky to have been found so quickly with all the deep slashes scattered about her body it was a miracle that she had yet to die. Pomfrey began to whisper healing spells, and blood replenishing spells, not nearly enough to heal her, but enough to stabilize her and to be able to transport her to the hospital wing.

"Don't give up my dear," She whispered to Ginny's body, which was breathing very laboriously. "Be still and we'll have you better soon." With that Pomfrey casted a levitation spell and ran down the empty halls back to the hospital wing.

* * *

Nearly an hour later Draco awoke, finding himself lying on top of a still made hospital bed. "Bloody hell," he swore in regards to his headache. Then it all came flooding back to him. _Ginny._

"GINNY!" he yelled as he tried to get up, but he became dizzy after sitting up, and a rather plump house elf pushed him back down.

"Master Draco, please calm down. Here Madame said this would help you," At this the elf forced Draco to drink a potion vial. "Pixie wants young master to drink, and feel better. If only it was that easy for the young Miss Weasley… oops… bad Pixie… Madame will be most upset. Bad bad Pixie..." She kept rambling then seemed to remember Draco.

"Young master please, drink this, it'll make you feel much better!"

"But you already gave me a potion! I need to she her! Is Ginny okay! Is she? Answer me elf!" He protested. Concern for Ginny flashed dangerously in his eyes.

"Drink."

"And if I don't?" He smirked at the elf, what could it do?

As if on cue the elf snapped it's fingers and Draco's mouth was forced open. Pixie then poured a potion, which tasted of huckleberries and lemons, down his throat. Draco realized after a second that it was a dreamless sleep potion, but before he could say anything, the potions effects had begun to work. Draco was out like a light.

Pixie then covered the blonde haired serpent with a blanket, kissed his forehead and proceeded to the end of the hall, which was Pomfrey's office. She knocked twice then entered. Many professors gathered around the plump nurse.

"Poppy, what happened?" Dumbledore questioned her. The ever-present twinkle missing from his eyes.

She took in a deep breath, and then slowly exhaled. "From what I can gather Miss Weasley was the only Weasley to stay at Hogwarts this year, even with her older brother Charlie teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. During the feast she went to the prefects' bathroom. In that vicinity she gave herself approximately 324 cuts. The ranged from a centimeter to the length of her arm, from just the surface to a quarter inch, and we're all over her body. It seems that Miss Weasley was either a) trying to kill herself or b) couldn't stop cutting. Then Mister Malfoy came running in told me, and promptly passed out.

Although I tell you Albus, I have no idea why she would do this. She always seemed so happy, so gleeful."

"Ahh but Poppy the human mind is often a very tricky thing to understand. Our young patient may have seemed joyous but as we all can tell she isn't so." Pixie then made herself acknowledged.

"Madame?" The elf asked with such politeness that it seemed almost human.

"Yes Pixie?"

"The young Master Malfoy awoke. He was hysterical, yelling, and throwing a tantrum. He had a headache, and dizziness so Pixie gave him a pain remover and a dreamless sleep potion. But I thought you should know he was yelling for her." With that statement Pixie uncurled one of her wilted long fingers and pointed at Ginny who slept in a bed across the office.

A shocked expression filled Minerva McGonagol's and Severus Snape's face, Poppy's lips from a straight line, and the mysterious twinkle returned to Dumbledore's eyes. Ginny let out a moan and Pomfrey went to give her a dreamless sleep potion to let her body rest.

"It seems there is much more to the story than we know," Dumbledore said as he gazed mystifyingly at the teenage girl wrapped in bloody bandages.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: Mirror, Mirror, on the wall am I JK Rowling? Do I own any of this besides the opening poem? Am I brilliant and rich? …._ No…_**

**I said I would post quicker if I got reviews, and that rule still applies! I'm goin to try and finish this story in about 2 weeks or quicker (depending on reviews)and i'm moving a bit slower than planed so it should be about 10 chapters in the end, so yea! **

**Read and review please! But I want to thank my first two reviewers:**

**Frogs Rock: Yea, it is a bit different isn't it? And I'm often way too lazy to sign in. Oo and I'm happy you liked it!**

**Kirei Baka Kasumi- Well I guess you know who the guy is… and is this ASAP enough for you?**

**Thanks!**

**Valentines-hater**


	3. Unfolding

Ginny lay on the uncomfortable hospital bed through out the remainder of the break, which was two weeks after the incident. Each day she would wake, eat a little bit of food, and then Pomfrey would come and cast a blood-replenishing spell. The spell didnt work immediately, only little by little, in order to jump-start her blood cells so they would start multiplying, meaning it needed to be cast twice a day. Coincidently the dreamless sleep potion lasted 12 hours, so when Ginny would wake up, shed be forced to down a potion and would be sleeping with in moments.

"Poppy?" Called the voice of an old wizard with long white hair, and mysterious blue eyes.

"Yes Albus?" The worn out mediwitch answered.

"Have you found any information from the girl yet? The students shall be returning after the weekend, and one shall believe that the young misters Weasley will want to see their sister. Will she be able to leave by then?"

"I believe so, but she'll have to come back twice a day. I still have to run tests on her, and she's been mainly unconscious. The magic in her blood will keep her test results invalid. Hopefully when she wakes up next, shell be able to stay awake and will be well enough to return to classes."

"And when will the patient awake?"

"Around 6 this morning," then she'll have a few days to get used to moving around.

"We can't go back to school missing our head girl!" Hermione had been a shoe-in for head girl, everyone knew that, but in order to protect their muggle born daughter, the Grangers moved to France over the summer. Hermione had been completely miserable at first but soon she learned to love it at Beauxbuton. The only problem was none of the seventh year female prefects worked hard enough to become head girl, so they moved down a year and selected Ginny Weasley. She was taking all seventh year courses, and was a big part of the DA, so they moved her up a year and named her head girl.

Ginny was thrilled when Dumbledore's letter arrived, but Harry and Ron where a different story. They couldn't be happy for her it seemed, it was as if they thought that Ginny was trying to take Hermione's spot, and just wanted to move up and be part of the Golden Trio. But that wasn't what she wanted. She just wanted to be appreciated for being who she was, not to be seen as the youngest Weasley, or the baby, or Ron's little sister.

By the time that the Weasley's and Potter had gotten to school, tons of rumors were flying around. "Yea, that's her. She works for You-Know-Who. She threatened to kill Hermione's parents, but said that if she didnt come to school that she'd be fine and so would her family, so they moved!" "She poisoned the mudblood, did a good job too. The Golden Mudblood had to move to France to get treatment." "She's evil that one. She threatened the Grangers boss to kill him and his family if he didnt relocate them to southern Europe." Those were only a few of the hushed whispers flying around. Only Colin, Dennis, and Blaise believed that Hermione's parents moved in order to protect their daughter.

Dennis, and Colin Creevey were Ginny's best friends. They were both caring, and believed in her. They thought that Ginny would do a great job as Head Girl; they were only a little saddened by the fact that she would be graduating a year early. Many of the students thought that Ginny and Colin was a couple. They were always together, and half the time he'd have his arm over she shoulders and her head would be resting against his shoulder. Needless to say, the two would have made a cute couple, if Colin weren't already taken.

He had been seeing Blaise Zambini for over a year and a half, but they kept it quiet. In the wizarding world gay couples weren't shunned upon, unless one was from the PBF's, or Pure Blooded Families. Blaise was the single male heir to the Zambini line, true he had sisters, three actually, but the money always goes to the male heir. So Blaise was as good as royalty, and Colin was a mudblood. But they didnt care if they were accepted or not, they were in love and were going to stay together. They just didnt want Blaise's father to find out.

Ginny had a tiring first term. She mainly stayed alone in the Head tower. Her only interactions were with Colin, Dennis, Blaise, and Draco. Draco and Blaise were best friends, and even thought it was a bit of a shock for Draco when Blaise came out of the closet, he quickly got used to the idea. The five of them were a rather odd group though. The group consisted of two Slytherins and three Gryffindors; a gay couple, a younger sibling, the King of Slytherin, and the girl that secluded herself from almost everyone.

Flash Back

It was the end of July and Ginny Weasley sat in her room. Her cheeks were tear stained and she didnt want to believe what she had just heard. This had been the worst summer holiday she had every experienced. Ron was ignoring her, as was Harry. Now most people wouldnt think of that as cruel or mean. A brother ignoring his younger sister, what's so odd about that? Well for Ron and Ginny even to be mad at each other it took something big, and this fight was over something big. No not big, huge. This fight was over love.

Hermione Granger had always been the, in Molly's words, apple of Ron's eye. Many people knew of his infatuation with her, the only ones who didnt were Hermione and a few select others, mainly outcasts and Slytherins. So when her parents decided to move to France for their and their only child's safety Ron went crazy. He locked himself in his room and didnt come out except for at night, when everyone else was sleeping.

Harry, the poor boy, was basically alone. He never quite bonded with the youngest Weasley, mainly Ron, Fred, and George, so when Ron secluded himself, he unintentionally excluded Harry from everyone. By the end of July Ron started talking to Harry, who was staying with the Weasley's that summer, and he was coming down to meals.

That morning owls had come with the school letters, all three being weighed down a bit. Harry and Ron opened theirs to find prefect badges, while Ginny had gotten the shock of her life.

_Dear Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley,_

_It is rather distressing that Miss Granger has moved to France over the summer. It has left the school at a rather odd disposition; Miss Granger was going to be Head Girl. As you are aware the seventh year prefect were going to be Miss Hermione Granger, Miss Padma Patil, Miss Hannah Abbot, and Miss Pansy Parkinson. Now, even though I cannot discuss the grades of other students with a student I would like to inform you that none of the other seventh year prefects seem able enough to qualify for the Head Girl position. This creates a problem. _

_The Head Master and I have carefully looked at all the prefects in sixth year. When we came across you we noticed that your test scores were as high as those of Miss Grangers. So we have a proposition for you. Are you willing to graduate a year early, and become the Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?_

_The Head Master has instructed me to enclose your Head Girl badge (If you choice to accept) along with the appropriate seventh year supplies list and an amount of money that should lighten the burden of having to buy two sets of seventh year supplies. The Head Master says to expect great things from you child, so please do consider._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagol _

_Deputy Head Mistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

Ginny had been delighted to find the Head Girl badge but Ron became loud yelling that she was trying to take Hermione's spot and Ginny ran upstairs, yet stayed and listen to Ron whine. Then it happened Ron asked why she was so bloody smart? And his mother answered the question.

"Because of who her parents are Ronald," Mrs. Weasley whispered.

"What do you mean, her parents? You're her parents! That answers nothing! Unless you dropped the rest of us on our heads when we were babies! Not even Percy's as smart as her!" Ron yelled.

"Because Ronald! Ginny is not our child! She's adopted, we wanted a girl so desperately, and when you were a boy, we sought into adoption. You weren't even a year when Ginny was adopted! The thing is, her parents were, and still are incredible intelligent! It's a blessing that _your_ sister is being moved up a year! **Be happy for her!**"

Ginny was adopted. 'They aren't my real family.' With this thought the tears began to freely flow.

* * *

**A/N Sorry it took so long! I really am! But it's past One AM and I have church in the morning! So a quick shout out to my reviewers, and I'd love to get more reviews, it'd make my life easier…more motivation to write!**

**Thank you- Frog rocks (2), **Kirei Baka Kasumi (2), OTHlover04, Fehlerhaft, Maria, Channy, FuzzyBunnies, Mooney's Girl, DanRadcliffeizmine, power of the stars, SuckerForASweetTalker


	4. Chapter 4

****

Flashback

"Because Ronald! Ginny is not our child! She's adopted, we wanted a girl so desperately, and when you were a boy, we sought into adoption. You weren't even a year when Ginny was adopted! The thing is, her parents were, and still are incredible intelligent! It's a blessing that your sister is being moved up a year! **Be happy for her!**"

Ginny was adopted. 'They aren't my real family.' With this thought the tears began to freely flow.

**On with the story**

Ginny awoke that morning to the dripping of the faucet in Madame Pomfrey's office, giving a slight moan, she rolled onto her side.

"Alas Poppy, our young patient has awoken," Dumbledore said, the twinkle returning to his eyes.

"Prof-" but she couldn't speak. Her voice was so dry from not talking for two weeks.

"Here Ginerva, drink this, a glass of water may allow you to regain your voice, but forlornly we may have a problem. You're mother and father are in need of being reached. They have a right to know that there only daughter, only child for that fact, has been unconscious for the past two weeks," Dumbledore sighed. "My child, I know the truth," he asked to the look on her perplexed face.

"Would you care for me to explain? Pish posh, why am I asking? You're in quite a vulnerable situation and if do say so myself, want to know all that you can before your parents arrive.

You see Ginerva-" but at that exact moment the med witch walked towards her charge.

"Dearest me, Miss Weasley I would like to perform a few tests on you within the week, to make sure that you are recovering correctly, and safely. Thank Merlin you were brought in when you were, a few more minutes and we would have lost you," she gave the pale girl a smile. "Now a few quick spells and a pain potion and you should be up for a while, and if Albus permits it, I dare say, you'll be back in class come Monday." Poppy waved her wand and muttered a few incantations, Ginny's bandages were now clean, and quite obediently she swallowed the potion.

"Now my dear Poppy, I am in need of discussing a few things with the young Miss Weasley, if you would please."

"Oh yes, of course headmaster," The plump med witch returned to her office and shut the door. Following, the headmaster waved his wand and perturbed the door.

"I have watched you this year my dear, and I swore to your parents that I would tell no one else of this story, not even the Weasleys." Ginny nodded. "Almost 17 years ago, just a few months before you were born, Molly Weasley contacted me. She wanted to know of an adoptions that could take place, for you she she longed for a daughter, and so did her husband. Now there was another woman, her name is Antonia. She had come to me in confidence just a few days prior, wanting to give her child up, and Ginny that child was you."

"Now my dear, are you up for a short trip?" His blue eyes twinkled magically.

"Yes sir, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to walk that far."

"No need, no need, we are going to take a look at your mother, Antonia I mean." He summoned a large basin, filled inside with a slivery liquid. "Ginerva, do you know what this is?" He asked in reference to the basin.

"A pensive?" She said unsurely.

"Correct my dear. Now, do you understand how they work?" She nodded. "Now you may go first, and I'll follow. We should end up in my office, seventeen years ago." Ginny lowered her face to the sliver liquid, and a moving sensation overcame her, finally the room stopped spinning and she landed rather ungracefully on her rump in the middle of Dumbledore's office. The headmaster joined her moments later, his only comment, "Years of practice."

A younger Dumbledore stood before her, sitting at his desk. Sliver objects spinning along the shelves that lined the walls. There was a knock at the door.

"Enter please," The younger Headmaster called.

A young witch entered the room, we cloak billowing behind her.

"Ah, Antonia, it is so nice to see you. Although I must say, the circumstances do not seem to be positive ones." The young witch removed her cloak exposing her features. She neared five foot 10, with a pale complexion. Her black hair contrasted the most to her skin, although her magnificent green eyes shown against her pale skin as well.

She was dressed in high fashion. A wizarding outfit, it was mainly a forest green, matching her eyes. The top was a button up forest green, with a black camosil under it. She wore a black skirt to her knees, and followed of the outfit with a pair of black heels.

She appeared to be in her early twenties yet when Ginny looked at her eyes, she seemed to age in front of her. Worry and frightfulness were masked beneath eyeliner. "Thank you for seeing me Dumbledore. I have come on rather urgent news. You see," a smile appeared on her face. "Victor and I are expecting. She's due in five months time. Yet," she looked down and folded her arms, gazing into her stomach, where the fetal Ginny lay. "He, he _wants Victor back. Says that, my life will be taken if he doesn't return. And Dumbledore, Vistor is a good man, really he is," she looked to him with pleading eyes. _

"It was his fathers fault. He found himself in debt, and he_ helped him. Told Victors father that if he were to help him out of debt, then his eldest son would have to serve him. Victor doesn't want it, I swear it. But his Lord can not learn of our child, he'll try to take from us as well. Please Dumbledore, can you put her into another family, one that will love her?" Tears were flowing freely by this point. "But when she turns seventeen sir, we wish her back to us, let her grow up away from the pain, but know that we love her." _

"Alas Antonia I have a family in mind, I asked the woman here tonight."

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door, "Enter please." Another young woman came in, though she was in her thirties, with red hair.

"A Weasley Dumbledore? But she'll still be in his _view! There hasn't been a female Weasley in ages!" Molly Weasley looked down onto her own lap. _

"Av- Antonia. Dumbledore has told me that you are to have a daughter, and that we may keep her from danger, even though we'll have to let her know the truth and return her to you. Arthur and I have discussed this, and if it means that we can have a daughter for seventeen years, then so be it, we're willing." Molly Weasley smiled upon the crying, black haired girl.

"Alright," she said biting her lip. "But-"

"Yes? Molly Weasley asked frowning a bit.

"May I name her? Please? She's more then likely to be our only child."

Her frown turned back to a smile, "Of course. Do you have a name picked out?"

"Yes, Ginerva Mikayla."

"Ginerva Mikayla Avery, a beautiful name," the headmaster commented.

He, he hehis 

Ginny felt the spinning sensation again, it as time to go home. Her eyes closed and she landed on her hospital bed. "I'm an Avery?" Was her only question.

Wow, so so so sorry. I'm quite busy now, but I'm going ot try and finish this story. So so so sorry it took this long!


End file.
